


Home is where the heart is

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is older, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Feels, Hurt Stiles, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mentions of Sterek, Scott McCall is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles sat on the sidewalk, rain on his face,He's not supposed to be here, he's supposed to be in his room.His father's words still echoed in his head- 'I will have no fag in my house!'





	

Stiles sat on the sidewalk, rain on his face,  
He's not supposed to be here, he's supposed to be in his room.

His father's words still echoed in his head- _'I will have no fag in my house!'_

He shouldn't have told him, he needed to shut up, he needed to- "Stiles?" Stiles heard someone call him,

It was Mr McCall, his neighbor, coming back from work,

"Uh, Hi Mr McCall, I- I just, this is not what you think."

"Are you running away again? Stiles, I know you and your father had problems- "

"He knows, he told me to leave.."

Mr McCall stopped for a moment before taking off his coat and wrapping it around Stiles "Come with me" he took Stiles' tiny suitcase,

Stiles didn't argue, he went quietly after Mr McCall,

"Allison!" Mr McCall called, Allison McCall was Mr McCall's wife, they were a young couple who moved to the neighborhood a few years ago, when Stiles asked Mr McCall he told him Allison wanted to be closer to their parents.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" Allison gasped when she saw the young boy in her door, she ran back and brought a towel.  
"Go shower, ok?" Allison said,

"Ms McCall, it's really nothing, I- "

"Don't Ms McCall me, young man, you need me to show you where the shower is? I'll bring you Scott's clothes and another towel" Allison said,

"It's ok, thank you" Stiles said, he walked up the stairs, his father's words in his minds again _'Your mother would be ashamed of you!'_

He let to warm water wash everything away, all the words, all the pain, all the things that happened.

He waited in the shower a couple minutes, looking at the mirror, he felt like the same old Stiles, but something felt different.

When he walked down the stairs he heard Mr McCall talking on the phone "- No, Lyds, I'm telling you his father kicked him out, - I just need you to come- " he then noticed Stiles "I need to go." he hung up the phone,

Stiles didn't say anything, he felt the tears going up his eyes and Mr McCall's arms hugging him, which was more than his dad ever did.

"Stiles- "  
"I'm sorry Mr McCall" Stiles said,

"Call me Scott, please, I called my friends, they're gonna help us, ok?" Scott said,

"Yeah, ok" Stiles nodded quickly, he didn't want to bother them.

20 minutes later Stiles sat in front of curly-haired man and a strawberry-blondewoman,

"Stiles, this is Isaac, he's a social worker," Allison said at the man "and this is Lydia, she's a lawyer" she said at the woman,

"Stiles?" Isaac started "Hi, I'm Isaac Lahey, can you tell me a little bit about your father?"

"He's- it's- he drinks. A lot."

Isaac looked at Allison with worried eyes, who replied with an equally worried eyes,

"Can you tell me more?"

"My mom died a few ago, dementia." Stiles explained "and it changed him..he said it's my fault..I'm the reason he drinks, because I'm a terrible child"

"Stiles, first of all, this is not your fault... second, we're gonna help you, ok? Can you tell me why he kicked you out?"

"I told him that I'm gay"

Stiles noticed Allison, she stood in the corner, face buried in her husband's chest,

"Is there anything we can do so Allison and I could maybe adopt him?" Scott asked,

"You can file for temporary custody, it won't be hard considering the situation" Isaac said,  
"And I know someone in court who owe me a favor"

"Thank you." Stiles said quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"You know" Isaac leaned in "when I was your age, Scott and I were best friends, and he found out that my father was hitting me, and he and his mom took me in, they helped me a lot"

"Really?" Stiles asked,

"Really." Isaac's smile was warm and welcoming.

"I'll fix the bedroom" Allison said,

"I'll go check on her" Lydia said, and followed Allison.

"You don't need to worry, Stiles, not anymore." Scott sat next to him,

"But my dad- he can't be on his own.. I need to take care of him"

"Even after what he did?" Isaac asked,

"It's not the first time he done that.."

"And where do you sleep when he does that?" Isaac asked,

"My boyfriend's place, he knows about the..situation..and he lets me sleep at his place"

"And who is that boyfriend exactly?" Scott asked,

"Derek Hale."

"Derek- " Scott said "as in- Derek Hale, the 24 year old man who lives in a creepy loft all alone?"

"He's a good guy, Scott." Isaac said,

"He's a criminal, Isaac!"  
"He's not a criminal, Mr McCall," Stiles said "Derek lost his family a long time ago.. he was lost but he changed"

"We'll call him tomorrow, go to sleep, ok?" Scott said,

"But- I don't have a bed- or a room,"

"You'll sleep in the guest room tonight, and tomorrow you could start decorating it as your own room"

"Thank you Mr McCall..I really can't thank you enough." Stiles said,

"Thank me by going to sleep"

Stiles smiled, he got up and left to his new room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked him,

"Do what?"

"Becoming a dad, taking in a teenager, you have to be serious, Scott, because if you're not serious, I'm gonna find him another family."

"I want to help him, I don't expect him to call me dad and start.. I don't know, acting like I'm his parent, I want him to have a safe place" Scott said,

"Well then, I think you're ready."


End file.
